eyesseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story: Eyes: Bloodied Secrets
'Eyes: Bloodied Secrets - The Story.' 'Chapter 1' Notice: If this was in-game, this chapter would be coming from Kazumi's Point of view. Thank you. Eyes: Chapter 1 True Friends Misora Yamamura quickly linked arms with the redhead that stood poshly beside her, her slender, pale arms folded neatly that left a little room to there sides for Misora's slim arm to slip in. The energetic, purple-haired girl let a giggle slip through her soft, pink lips. "Kazumi-Chan! Lighten up! It's not that bad!" Misora chimed, her wide, brown eyes shimmering with happiness. With a deep sigh, Kazumi Osaka replied to her friend. "In all honesty, I'd rather be at home doing something other than having to listen to one of Iwate-Kun's ramblings," She admitted, tilting her head slightly as she felt the grip of her friend tighten suddenly. The purpleette's eyes glowed a fierce red as they glowed with determination. "Come on, Kazumi-Chan! We'll make this night fuuuuuun!" She beamed, pumping her free arm into the air as the duo continued to walk along the bright, deserted hallway. Luminous hall lights lit their path through the building's strange darkness. Kazumi continued her longing gaze into the fiery eyes of her friend. Her eyes sure were something. They were what showed everyone her passion and determination, that kind of spark that you see in a perfect person. To Kazumi anyway, but she wouldn't say it. Misora's head snapped back as she glanced towards their destination, pointing an eager finger at the classroom '2-3'. "Look, Kazumi-Chan! We're here!" She announced loud and clear as she dashed towards the door whilst dragging the redhead along with her making her stumble over her own feet as Misora burst through the door. "HELLO!" She shouted "WE HAVE....ARRIVED!!" She beamed, spreading her arms out above her and cheering loudly as Kazumi let out a deep sigh, pinching the skin in between her eyebrows. A sweatdrop trickled down her pale face. "Misora-San, you do know that nobody's here, right?" Kazumi corrected, holding up a finger. Misora mentally slapped herself as she turned to her friend, spinning on her heel delicately as a sweatdrop trickled down her now beet red face. "Hah? Oh, you're here already?" A familiar voice spoke up, shattering the awkwardness that lingered in the air. Hibiki Iwate stepped forward, ruffling his hand through his ebony hair. "You must be eager" He chuckled. The single redhead shook her head as she rested a hand casually on her hip, shifting her weight onto one leg. "Not really. Come on, lets just hope that people come soon so that I can go home," She scoffed, recieving a glare from Misora. "Come ooooon Kazumi-Chaaaaaan!" She whined, gripping her friend by the waist as she hugged her tightly. "Cheer uuuuuuup!" She pleaded, getting an irritated groan in reply. "Sure, sure, whatever!" The girl replied, shoving the purple haired girl away. Hibiki continued his laughter with a cheesy grin on his face as they each took a seat, waiting idly for somebody to turn up. After a few more minutes of waiting, Ryuu Hinata who's hands were laced with his twin sister's, Natsumi Hinata, waved a hand lazily as he walked through the opposite side of the modern door's frame. Kazumi felt her heart skip a beat as he walked through the door, her stomach flipping over as her face flushed a bright crimson. "Hey guys. Sorry If I'm a little late, I had to get Natsumi to come with me from her running matches" He chuckled, turning slightly to the annoyed sister who puffed out her cheeks. "I could've won, you know!" She complained, tilting her head back as she plummeted down next to Misora, Ryuu dragging out a seat and setting himself down next to Kazumi. "Hn? Something wrong, Osaka-San? You...seem a little red!" He frets, pressing his hand against her forehead. She screams internally, squirming at his gentle touch. "N-No. I'm just fine, thank you" She stutters, watching Ryuu draw his hand back as he tilts his head, blabbing on about how he's worried about her. His rant is cut off as Reon Satou and Akari Suzuki stroll through the door, casually arguing about who is better. "Don't be stupid. I'm better than you. Fight me," She taunts, pushing him by the shoulder. "If I'd fight you you'd be knocked out within a second," He chuckled, recieving a death glare from Akari. They take a seat as Hibiki scolds them. "You guys are late!" He curses. "Don't care!" They reply simultaneously. Hibiki pinches the skin in between his eyebrows before Hotaru Sayuri comes tumbling through the door, repeating 'Sorry! Sorry! So, So sorry!' as she straddles herself into a seat beside Natsumi. "Heeeey! You're later than me!" Akari chuckles, snapping her fingers with a smirk on her face. "I-I'm so sorry!" the pink haired girl stutters, pressing her index fingers together lightly, a frown on her face. "Now, what the hell did you bring us here for, Iwate? I wanna get home, I can't stick here for freaking ever, you know?" Reon scolded, crossing his arms as he knelt back in his chair. "C-Calm down!" Hibiki demanded, pushing both hands out in front of him and waving them about frantically. "Okay. Let me..." as if on que, all lights switch off automatically. "Tell you a story" He continues. A shiver courses down Hotaru's spine as she yelps slightly, Akari rolling her eyes at her shudder. "Over one hundred years ago, on the 18th October, a young 11 year old called Kira Fukushima idly stood inside Furushima Elementary School. The rain toppled down on the glass windows, the raindrops staining them as she gazed adoringly at them. She sighed, and then somebody caught her attention. "Young Fukushima" Shinji Takahashi smirked, drawing closer to her and taking her hand. "You have beautiful hands" the mood escalated quickly as she attempted to back away, but his grip was tight. He clutched onto her slender wrists, dragging her along with him into the Science Block. He threw her onto the decaying dissection table, strapping her ankles and wrists down. "You've always been trouble. Now I'll put that trouble to rest" He smirked once again, ruffling through the drawers in the room, revealing an already blood-caked knife. She thrashed and screamed. "N-No! NOOOO! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" She squealed, writhing in her place but to no avail. The teacher chuckled at her failed attempts, drawing the knife closer to her face. "You're a very pitiable child" He laughed, watching her squirm. Before she knew it, the sharp object penetrated her azure eyes, the blood splatting across her and the table as she screamed in pain. "AAAAAHHH! P-PLEASE! STOP!" She begged, but her pleas were getting nowhere. He rotated the object within her eye, the blood spluttering out even more. When he was satisfied, he withdrew the knife, only to see that Kira was still going strong. "W-Whyy...?!" She squeaked, spluttering out some blood. He furrowed his eyebrows, only to repeat the same process in her other eye. "N-NOOOOO! No! No! NOO!" She writhed, her energy rained and melted by pain. She eventually halted her efforts of escaping. All hope was lost. He took out the knife for a final time, looking at the sockets in awe at his work. He chuckled again, noticing her squirm as she said something. "I hate you, Sensei," She coughed "I'll kill you," she mumbled as her last breath was taken. After that, Shinji continued to bring 3 other girls back to the dissection room, removing some particular body parts and hiding them away somewhere. These girls go by the names of Yumi Aomori, Kumi Tokyo and Ayako Chiba. Kira Fukushima was the first victim, and as the legend goes, these ghost girls still roam the abandoned halls of the locked-up school, searching, begging to find their missing body parts. Nobody knows, though. Nobody knows what happens within the halls of Furushima Elementary School" Hibiki watched in awe as the classmates squirmed in their place in fright. Everyone except Reon, that is. As he was about to speak up, he noticed the drowsy look upon Natsumi's face. Soon enough, the black-haired girl had already tumbled from her chair, knocked out and unconscious on the ground. "N-Natsumi!!" Ryuu screeched in worry, comforting his little sister as the students began to fall one-by-one. Misora, Hibiki, Reon, Hotaru, Akari, Ryuu and Kazumi in order. Kazumi's POV The next time I woke up, I found myself lying idly on a hard, wooden floor. I groggily placed my hands on the floor, the decaying ground rubbing against my fingers awkwardly as I pushed myself from it. My mantis green eyes darted around the room nervously, knowing all too well that I definitely wasn't in my classroom anymore. I brushed off my uniform and straitened out my skirt, looking over at my surroundings once again. Then it hit me like a brick to the face. "Where's Misora?" I asked myself, glancing around the floor. My eyes widened as I stuck out my pale fingers in anger like twigs. "Misora!" I called, but getting no reply. "I...have to look around this creepy place? Oh hell no" I cursed mentally as I began to wander around. My exploration eventually took myself out of the classroom I was in. Just by walking into the hallway I could tell this place was...old, to say the least. The hallways stank of decay and something you would find in your toilet, and the hinges of the door on the frame to a classroom was dangling loosely. I raised a brow in confusion as questions circled in my mind. How did I get here? Why am I here? Where is everyone? I shrugged off the thoughts as I entered a classroom nearby to the one I just exited. I could see several instruments that happened to be rotting and several overflowing buckets of rubbish. I crossed my arms as my eyes shifted onto a piano. To my surprise, it looked brand new, but thank god I actually noticed her. "M-Misora!" I called, bolting over to her side as I shook her. She layed unconscious on the grand piano, her expression pained and unhappy. "Misora! Misora!" I continued, eventually getting a reaction as I shook her harder. I saw her eyebrows flinch and furrow a little as her eyelids fluttered. She sat up slowly as she held onto her hip. "Hng? O-Oh hey there Kazumi-Chan!" She giggled, getting a stern look from me. "'Hey there'? What the hell, Misora? You scared me!" I scolded as she pressed her index fingers together and pouted. I noticed a sweatdrop slowly cascade down her face as I flashed a look of sympathy. This was Misora, and I was shouting at her. Sure, she could get annoying, like, REALLY annoying, but I wouldn't go as far as shout at her. No, I was just snapping under nervousness and pressure. I'm not sure if you could blame me or not though, we are in a place we don't know, without any idea or trace of how we got here, either. "I-I'm sorry..." She whimpered, halting the pressing of her fingers as she stared up to me with big, chocolate, somewhat watery eyes. My eyes twitched slightly, my hand slithering it's way over to Misora's, clutching it tightly as I helped her up. "No, I'm sorry" I replied "I shouldn't have shouted, I'm just a little nervous, that's all" I continued, watching her part her pink lips, as if she was about to say something, but she was frozen in that position. I glanced up at her eyes, noticing how widened they were. I trailed my body to where she was looking, only to be stopped and frozen when there was a strange tap on my shoulder. "H-Hn?" A noise slipped from my mouth. I felt a cold breath run down the back of my neck as my face turned a perished white. I shuddered, twitching and shaking as the same tap repeated. Over, over and over again. I whipped around, only to be faced with a...strange, green figure. It has a mysterious aura to it, it's body was flashing a green colour and it appeared to only have one eye. Realization struck me. "G-G-G-G-G-..." I couldn't make the word out. Instead, Misora helped. "GHOST!" She sent out a shrill scream as we both bolted to the door, hand-in-hand. Slam! It shut. The...door....shut...? What? Did...did that ghost do it? We were frozen in our places, knowing that the levitating creature was drawing near to us by the second. Closer. Closer. Closer. .... ...? It didn't continue? I glanced behind me, looking up to it's green face, noticing the worried, almost apologetic look that was plastered upon it. "G-Gomenasai!" It screeched. At this moment, I was taken back in shock...it spoke to us AND apologized?! Okay, seriously, What the ACTUAL hell is going on? "I-I didn't mean to scare you...! I-I can't help it! I'm just naturally....ugly, I suppose..." it continued. By the tone of voice, it seemed to be a woman. It began to approach us again, but this time less creepy-like and more serene and suttle. I didn't really feel afraid of her anymore...for some reason. It was probably because of the way she acted. "I-I'm...U-Um..." She stuttered, darting her eyes into the distance, a contemplating look on her face. "U-Um...I seem to have forgotten my name...again" She announced. I raised a brow at this, but then again, I caught onto the hint of recital in her voice, as if she'd said this a thousand times already. "...Where are we?" Misora spoke up, cowering behind me, still alerted by danger. The ghost flashed a smile at us, holding up an informative finger. "Ah, that I can remember!" She spread out her arms, spinning around whilst levitating and giving us an even wider smile. "Hello and welcome to Furushima Elementary School!" She laughed. There was a shrill silence. Furushima Elementary School...? "H-Hey...Isn't that the school Ryuu was talking about?" I asked to Misora as she gave a stiff nod. I gulped, trudging back a little as by back pressed against the rotten walls of the school. "G-Goddammit" I cursed, moisture filling the corners of my eyes. "Uh, yeah, and I think there was a thingy about how you have, uh, 'no chance of escape' aaaand 'you're gonna die here'. Yeah, I think that's what she said" She thought out loud, smiling brightly as if nothing had happened. Misora dashed over to my side, cuddling my waist tightly as she dug her head into my chest, choking back sobs. My fingers brushed through her thick, royal purple hair as I skimmed over her ahoge. It was drooping, as if it reacted strangely whenever she would switch emotions. With a deep sigh, I clutched tightly onto her hand, lacing my fingers with hers as I brought her back up with me. I glanced over to the female ghost, realizing she had already disappeared. Silence lingered in the air for a second time. Overwhelmed by the feeling of being trapped in a place with no exit, our lives dangling by a thread...it hurt us emotionally. Soon, It could hurt us physically. I furrowed my eyebrows, tightening my grip on her hand and dragged her out the classroom. "Come on" I ordered, a stern tone in my voice. "W-Where are we going?" She stuttered, tripping over her own feet. "To find our friends!" I beamed, dashing further on. Soon, seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days...we didn't know how long we had been in this school, but we can confirm that it was, indeed, a REALLY long time. We had already seen what the school had to offer, though. Already, we had seen a vast number of corpses. Some were fresh, some were rotting, some were already skeletons. The scariest part was, however, they were all students. Then, I heard it. "O-Onii-Chan! I-I'll save yOUU-" Then hacking. Coughing. Then silence. Worst of all, it sounded similar, no, exactly the same to Natsumi's voice. Could it really have been...? I shook my head frantically, attempting to rid the thoughts out of my mind. Yeah, probably just my imagination. Thump! That was the single sound that broke the silence. I glanced behind me, noticing a fallen Misora. I gasped a little, dashing over to her and helping her up. Her legs were all crimson, as if she had just fallen in....blood? That horrid stench entered my nostrils, filling them up as I coughed sickeningly. The purple-haired girl looked behind her, yelping at the terrible sight. It was a corpse. This wasn't any corpse, however. It resembled a certain someone. A certain ghost. "W-Whoa!" A voice called out, the ghost woman appearing out from nowhere. "I-Is that me?" She asked us. We couldn't tell very much, the body was mangled and torn, missing an eye and the face was hard to make out, several strands of stray pieces of hair covering up most of it, but we dared to touch them. I cleared my throat, nodding. It was a total guess, though. "Y-Yes..." She squeaked "This is...me. I-I remember!" She yelped, fanning her face down as if she had just found her destiny. A brighter glow surrounded her body as she levitated higher. "My name is Yurei Shiryo" She stated "I'm thirty years old, and I died here a few years ago. The cause of this was a girl. A girl did this to me, but to you two, I am eternally grateful" She cooed, spreading out her arms, as if reaching for us. "Thank you. I wish you the best of luck. I hope this will help" And with that, she rose to the highest point, the aura coating her body fully and making her vanish. Where she was originally standing laid a key. It was rusty and old, but looked usable. I swiped it up, placing it into my Student ID for safekeeping. Clearing my throat, I turned to Misora. "We should get moving...no matter how strange that was..." I gulped. "Y-Yeah..." She nodded "I wonder, though? Did she regain her memories...just by finding...her corpse?" Giving a shrug, I crossed my arms stubbornly and continued on my way, Misora quickly catching me up. We managed to wander around the school a little more, in desperate search of the room we had the key to. Before we knew it, we were standing in front of a double-doored room named the 'Infirmary'. Taking a deep breath, I reached for my ID, then took out the key I obtained not long ago. Then, I inserted it into the lock of the Infirmary. A resounding click was heard, much to my excitement as I pushed open the unlocked door. It was, indeed and infirmary. Misora shook violently, then cheered out, almost too loudly. "Let's rest! I'm super tired!" She announced, bouncing onto one of the infirmary beds, definitely not proving that she was tired in any kind of way. I sighed, approaching another bed that was on the other side of the room, the old, rotten floorboards creaking eerily as I did so. Sitting on the bed, I glanced over to Misora who was gazing at me innocently, her chocolate brown eyes glittering with wonder. "Kazumi-Chan?" She spoke, her peppiness toned down for the minute as I arched a concerned brow. "Have a good sleep, okay? Or even if you don't sleep, just get some rest. I'll watch over you, I won't let anything hurt you. So, just promise me, okay?" I really had no idea where this was coming from, but it was alright. She was only being a friend, a genuine one, which made my heart flutter with loveliness at her heartwarming words. I nodded, giving the faintest of smiles as I began to lie down, shifting around so my body was under the thin infirmary sheet. "Goodnight." I said tiredly, giving a yawn as my eyelids fluttered shut. "Goodnight," was the last thing I heard, Misora's soothing voice lulling me to sleep. For the time being, I was dozed off, having a perfect, peaceful respite, as If I wasn't In this kind of situation at all. But all those happy thoughts were cut off when I suddenly heard a blood-curdling shriek. "A-AAAAHHHHHHGH!" It pierced my ears like a siren, my eyes immediately snapping open, my body automatically jolting upwards, Misora looking at me with a frightened face. I made no noise, nor was I sobbing. It was certainly no nightmare, and the scream sounded very real - too real. Maybe I was just having delusions. It would be very possible, especially in my situation, but as of now, I needed to keep a clear head. I couldn't just have illusions. "K-Kazumi! A-Are you okay?!" She asked, as if not having heard the scream, which perplexed me. Beads of nervous sweat trickled down my forehead as I panted heavily. I shook my head, my crimson locks whipping my face in the process as she gulped, cautiously approaching me with both hands outward. She carefully wrapped her arms around my waist in a gentle embrace, nuzzling her head into my shoulder. "It's all gonna be okay, Kazumi," she comforted me, whispering assurances into my ear as I felt myself calming down, the heavy breathing soon returning to it's regular state. Until. "A-AAAAHHHHHHGH!" There it goes again. A-fucking-gain! It was totally incomprehensible, making my loose my mind as I slowly began to realize that, even though I was in here for just a short amount of time, I began to seep into insanity. That's when I lost it. With the realization slapping me in the face, I let out a shriek, startling my friend in the process. "Kazumi?!" She choked out, eyes widened with surprise as she was left agape, instinctively letting go of my waist. I fumbled around, jumping from the bed and darting off in pure horror, unable to comprehend the matter at hand. I was losing it and I couldn't take it. Nobody would expect for me, Kazumi Osaka, the one that's mean to keep a calm head, would be the first one, supposedly, to loose her mind. God. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, tripping over my feet as I heard Misora's light, frightened footsteps from behind me. "Kazumi! Kazumi!" She called, but I didn't glance back. No, I wouldn't be able to face her. She's better off without a failure like me. She would have the face of disappointing, and that look on her face would kill me. There's no going back now. So as I continued to dash away, leaving the purple-haired girl in the dust, I found myself beginning to rethink as I trailed deeper and deeper into the school. It really seemed like there was no exit after all. Abruptly stopping, I hunched over, attempting to catch my breath as I took once glance behind me, finding nothing but darkened hallways. "Good," Misora wasn't following me anymore. But then, realization came back. Misora was persistent, especially with me. Why the hell would she give up so easily? But then, I finally thought. We're in a school. Corpses are scattered around us; we don't know why they're killed, but they sure as hell just are, but there could be something. Something terrible could be lurking in these hallways, but I just don't know of it. Without thinking, I found myself spinning on my heel, running even faster into the opposite direction I was previously running in. I was running back where I started. "Misora!" I called. "MISORA!" There was no reply. Nothing. Panic settled in, seeping through my skin and piercing my mind. Darting my eyes in every which way, I searched desperately for my friend. "Misora! Where are you?! I'm sorry for leaving you!" It's true. I just wasn't thinking straight. I needed to find Misora, I loved her with all my heart. If anything happened to her... "Misora! Misora I need you!" By now, my calm demeanor had flew off somewhere and I was to never receive it again, because the only thing on my mind now was Misora. My precious Misora. God, jesus christ. I needed her. I needed to be with her, because without her, I feel so alone, so unsafe. I hate myself. I was wrong, oh-so wrong to leave her alone. "AAAH--" There was suddenly a shrill, familiar scream that echoed throughout the school, followed by a gurgle. I stopped, my hair quickly whipping in front of me, then flickering back to it's original position. "W-What...?" That was too familiar it scared me. My body trembled with anticipation as I decided to follow the noise. Of course, nobody normal would do that. But the great thing was... That I was in no way normal. I continued to hear several screams and splutters after that, just increasing my fear, but I trudged on, eyebrows furrowed with determination. Before long, I found myself in front of a door. It seemed to be decaying and bloodstained; not to mention there was a rancid smell coming from the room which cursed my nostrils. Cautiously, I edged my trembling hand towards the brass knob of the door, grasping it with anticipation as I twisted my wrist, but paused, acknowledging the long, creaking sound that emitted form the door. Within a few seconds, I pushed open the door, glancing my eyes around the room as I took note of everything. But then, I screamed. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed so loudly, so heavyheartedly, that my throat began to burn. There in front of me was a dissection table, which showed that this room happened to be a science classroom. It was stained with fresh, new blood splatters which reeked of flesh. But that wasn't all. Strapped to the table, her ankles and wrists bound by straps, was a corpse. Not any corpse, however. The familiar, royal purple hair that was previously tied neatly in a plait, the pale complexion, the exact same uniform to mine. "MISORA!!" I gasped, tears automatically flowing from my eyes as I dashed towards the table, the salty liquid dripping into my mouth as I hunched over the corpse, staring intently at it. The originally neat braid was now messy and unorganized; the smooth skin was now caked with fresh, crimson blood, ruining her beautiful face; finally, her school uniform was ripped and torn in all kinds of places, exposing small parts of her skin. But there was one thing that made me want to throw up, a violent bubbling erupting in my stomach as I continued to glare at the wound. Empty eye sockets. Where her gorgeous, emotion-filled, brown eyes used to be were empty, frightening sockets, no eyes in sight. Blood spilled out of the sockets like an overflowing pool, staining her face as I noticed the frown on her face. She must've been so sad. Dying alone. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I clenched my chest, practically feeling my heart shatter into pieces like fragile glass, stepping back in horror. "I'm sorry..." I choked through sobs, "I'm so, so sorry...!" I half-screamed, putting all the blame on myself. I could've protected her. I should've been there for her! And yet, I left her out of my own pure foolishness. Because I was scared. I bolted out the room, stumbling over to a far-off corner where the door to the room wasn't in sight. I slammed my body against the corner's wall, my face resting on the cold, hard wall, my body sliding down the wall as I shrank into the compact corner, bringing my knees to my chest. Rocking back and fourth, I whispered my sorrowful sobs, praying, hoping that I could see a healthy, happy Misora. My prayers would never be answered.